


For You I Would Die

by Bulletproof_Revolver



Series: Fandom Imagines [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, F/M, Love, Not A Happy Ending, Reader-Insert, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:46:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_Revolver/pseuds/Bulletproof_Revolver
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts takes many lives, most unwillingly. You were not ready to give up without a fight





	For You I Would Die

_ “You okay, Freddie?” George asked, as you all stared a the cracking shield spell. _

_ “...Yeah,” Fred responded, though he sounded uncertain. _

_ “Me too,” George said, sounding equally uncertain. _

_ “I am too, in case either of you were wondering,” You chimed in from your spot on Fred’s left. They both let out a laugh. _

_ “I could never forget you, Love,” Fred said, pulling you into his side. _

_ “Yeah, you’re too bloody annoying,” George joked, you stuck your tongue at him. _

_ ~ _

The shield spell had broken. Death eaters were invading. You frantically looked around, having lost the twins in the mayhem. You ended up on the ground level where most of the fighting was. You blasted another spell at a death eater as you ran, searching with only one thought in your mind.

**‘I have to find Fred.’**

**~**

_ Older students were getting ready to attack while the one underaged students were being evacuated. _

_ “Be careful,” You said to Fred. _

_ “Don’t worry about me, worry about yourself,” He responded, “Stay safe.” _

_ You nodded, your eyes welling up at the thought of him not surviving. _

_ “I love you,” You choked out, his mouth quirked into a smile. _

_ “I love you, too.” You surged forward, connecting your lips in a passionate kiss that was mixed with tears.  _

_ ~ _

You could barely keep defending yourself from the various death eaters and Trolls attacking the school. You felt a searing pain in your left arm as you brought down another one of Voldemort’s followers. You looked down to see that you were bleeding, you cast a quick, but very weak, healing charm before sprinting off again. You needed to find him. He needed to be alive.You had entered the library when you suddenly heard a voice. A soft, raspy voice.

“You have fought valiantly…but in vain.” Voldemort, “I do not wish this, every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat, in their absence dispose of your dead with dignity. Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you; on this night you have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonor. Join me in the forbidden forest and confront your fate, if you do not do this I shall kill every last man, woman, and child who tries to conceal you from me.”

You looked around when the voice stopped speaking, the death eaters were apparating away. You breathed a sigh a relief, glad they were gone even if it’s not for long. You slowing made your way to the Great Hall, where you assumed everyone was. 

The adrenaline started to wear off and you could feel every injury and ache. When you had finally made it to the Great Hall you were correct in that being the  rendezvous point. The house tables were gone and the room was swarming with people. The injured were being treated by Madam Pomfrey on a raised platform, that was not where you headed though; you head toward the family with red hair who were surrounding bodies. They were all crying. You quickened your pace even though it increased the pain in your body. When you got to them you looked down, you needed to know. You froze, not able to move or make a sound. A few tears slipped out of your eyes and you collapsed to your knees, holding his face in your hands. 

“No!” You cried, “No, no, no, no, no, no, no!” 

You continued to sob, you’re entire body shaking. All you could think about was Fred and the memories you shared.

_ ~ _

_ You were walking to the library, sneaking more like it, actually. It was after curfew but you wanted to know all about magic and see if you could learn some things before classes started. It being your first year at Hogwarts, you wanted to impress some of the teachers, although you were not quite sure you remembered Slytherin’s password for the common room. On your way however, you heard voices. Following the voices you came upon a classroom, it sounded like they were bickering. Being the ever curious and naive child you were, you opened the door _

_ “I'm just saying that-” the boy’s voice cut off as they both looked up at you. _

_ “Uhhhh,” was all you managed to utter as you took in the scene before you. They had loads of supplies all around them and a map. It looked like they were planning some sort of prank. Before you could comment on this however, one of the boys spoke. _

_ “Well, well, well, what do we have here,” the one on the right said as they stood up and approached you. _

_ “I could ask you the same thing,” You responded, “But it's a little obvious.” _

_ “Catch on quick do you?” The one on the left said. _

_ “What is an ickle first year like yourself doing out after curfew?” The one on the right side said. _

_ “Nothing,” You mumbled. _

_ “Hear that, Freddie? She's doing nothing,” The one on the left said with a wry smile. “What are we to do about that?” _

_ “Well Georgie, I suppose we  _ could _ let the headmaster know-”  _

_ “Please don't!” you interrupted him, you didn't want to get in trouble your first day here. They looked at each other before turning back to you with devious grins, _

_ “Fine, we won't tell,” ‘Georgie’ said. _

_ “But you owe us one,” ‘Freddie’ sang before they both were gone. You looked around the room to see that it was empty. _

_ You're pretty sure you were just duped. _

_ ~ _

You’re chest started to hurt, you couldn’t breath, you couldn’t move. 

~

_ “George Weasley, you get back here right now!” you yelled as you chased after the ginger who had stolen your wand. You chased him all the way out to the lake, by then you were huffing and puffing.  _

_ “Why… would you… do that to me,” you wheezed between breaths as you snatched your wand back. _

_ “Had to get you out here somehow,” he shrugged with a smile. Before you could ask why, the entire Gryffindor quidditch team flew over your head and sparks of light fired from all their wands, creating the words ‘Will you go on a date with me?’ with Fred right above them. You couldn't keep from smiling like an idiot as you launched light into the air, spelling out ‘Yes’. _

~

It wasn’t until someone had pulled you away from Fred’s body did you realize you had bunched your hands in his shirt in a vice-like grip. You stumbled as you stood up and looked up at George, who had been the one to pull you up. You let out another heartbreaking sob and wrapped your arms around his torso, holding onto him for dear life. His arms immediately came around you in a hug just as tight and there you two stood there, sobbing into each other's arms for you don't know how long. What broke you two apart was a scream. You jerked away from George, you knew that scream.

You ran outside to see Ginny being held back and Voldemort surrounded by his death eaters and… Hagrid, carrying a dead Harry Potter. 

“...From this day forth you put your faith in me,” Voldemort said. He then turned to his death eaters,

“Harry Potter is dead!” He yelled and they all laughed “ and now is the time to declare yourself, come forward and join us...or die.” Nobody did anything, then Lucius Malfoy started beckoning Draco over. You looked behind you at Draco, who looked like he very much didn’t want to go. After his mother beckoned him he finally started to move forward. 

“Ah, well done Draco” Voldemort said, awkwardly hugging him. If the situation had been different you would have laughed, but you were practically shaking with anger and hate that all you could do was glare. 

Neville started hobbling forward, your eyes widened in surprise. 

“Well I must say, I hoped for better” said Voldemort, which had the Death Eaters laughing again. Your hand tightened around your wand. “And who might you be young man.”

“Neville Longbottom.”   
Another round of laughs.

“Well Neville I’m sure we could find a place for you in our ranks-”

“I’d like to say something” Neville interrupted. Voldemort looked ready for murder. “It doesn't matter that Harry’s gone...people die everyday! Friends, family… yeah, we lost Harry tonight, but he’s still with us, in here” He motioned to his heart “So is Fred, Remus,Tonks, all of them. They didn’t die in vain,” He turned back to Voldemort.

“But you will! Cause you’re wrong! Harry’s heart did beat for us. For all of us!” He finished as he pulled out the Sword of Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat. “It’s not over.”

Harry suddenly rolled out of Hagrid's arms and blasted a spell at Voldemort’s snake. He ran towards the castle as Voldemort blasted spells at him.

Suddenly the Death Eaters starting apparating and the students started running back into the castle. Voldemort and his minions followed, blasting spells at everyone. You turned around, with rage, and fired a spell at the nearest Death Eater.

“INCENDIO!” 

He turned to ashes. You turned and kept running, only stopping when you finally got to Fred. You turned around and got in a defensive position. You were going to kill them all or die trying. 

“INCENDIO!”

“CONFRINGO!”

You fired spell after spell, getting hit in the process. You were getting weak and tears were streaming down your cheeks again. You looked down at Fred’s body, and a new surge of hate went through you. You turned and glared ahead, spotting the nearest Death Eater.

“AVADA KEDAVRA!” You threw the killing curse in their direction, killing them. You threw more curses at the Death Eaters, but more of them kept coming and soon there were too many to handle. Still, you stood your ground. Casting, dodging, and getting hit with spells. Just as you were about to curse another one you were hit from behind. You screamed in pain and dropped your wand, falling to the ground. 

You looked over at Fred, for last time, stretching your hand to grasp his.

‘ _ I did what I could,’  _ you thought. 

More tears slipped from your eyes as you closed them.

**‘** **_You’d be proud of me.’_ **


End file.
